Shattered
by ShareBearTheDeathBear
Summary: What do you do when the whole world shatters and everyone is gone? Marceline-centric.


**SUMMARY: **_What do you do when the whole world shatters around you?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Potential spoilers for _I Remember You _and please excuse my brand of angst, my head canon, and my attempts at grammar. My first contribution to the Adventure Time fandom, please enjoy and drop a review.

.

.

.

**SHATTERED**

_Everyone was gone._

.

.

.

Daddy says that there's a war coming.

A big war with lots of smoke – clouds in the shape of mushrooms, _giant mushrooms!_ – but I remember Mommy and Daddy fighting about it – about the mushrooms and war and the fireworks that would follow.

I don't really know what a war is – but Daddy says it's just fire and smoke and loud _bangs! _and that it'll be great.

Mommy doesn't like it – something about _chaotic_ evil going to Daddy's head – she said that we don't have any place in the land of humans. She doesn't think it's a good idea – she likes it better in the Nightosphere away from the humans.

Daddy doesn't care though – he said he has to; it's what Grandpa always wanted. He says that they don't _deserve_ it anyways and Daddy's the ruler of the Nightosphere and he can do whatever wants and the humans can't do anything about it. Besides, Daddy always listened to Grandpa. Always.

Even when it makes Mommy cry.

.

.

.

Daddy was right – the clouds really did look like mushrooms – the world was empty. Empty. Empty.

I could shout and no one could hear me.

I remember Daddy's face – it reminded me of Grandpa's – when he saw the empty, empty world.

Mommy tells me that the echoes I hear are really the whispers of the dead.

Sometimes I try to whisper back.

.

.

.

"_Alright, Marceline, it's time that you learned a lesson!" Daddy says, it's been one-two-three-four-five days since Mommy – . _

_My ears perk up; Mommy always said that it was important to learn new things. It was one of the few things that Mommy reminded me of before she – ._

"_When I was young, my father gave me this necklace – said it would teach me real evil – after dropping me off in the Nightosphere for me to learn for myself. Someday, this necklace – and the Nightosphere – will be yours. But you have to grow up a little first before I'm going to give it to you." He shows me that purple necklace that he always wears._

_He opens a portal up – it's a portal back home to the Nightosophere – away from this empty, empty world._

"_Well, I guess I'll see you in a few centuries." There's this sad look on his face – the same face whenever I ask him where Mommy is._

"_Daddy?" My voice is small – smaller than the piece of radioactive grass under my feet._

"_Bye, Marceline."_

_The portal closes and Daddy leaves me alone in this empty, empty world._

.

.

.

And the tears fall – just like Mommy's tears.

And the sounds echo throughout the empty, empty world.

And the dead whisper back to me.

_Maybe Daddy will come back with Mommy._

_Maybe Daddy will come back._

_Maybe Daddy will – ._

.

.

.

There's a strange man – with a crown hanging off his hip – who walks up to me, he wipes my tears away like Mommy used to.

He gives me this silly pink bear and tells me to stop crying because pretty little princesses don't cry.

I remember Mommy telling me that I wasn't a little princess – big girls aren't princesses – big girls are queens.

He smiles at me – a real smile – the only thing that isn't empty in this whole wide world.

I grin back hugging my bear as he says, "Well, I guess I'll just call you Marceline the Vampire Queen."

And we smile, and our smiles echo through the empty, empty world louder than the whispers of the dead.

.

.

.

Simon tells me that he's going to try to make me a new friend. A princess that's pink and sweet and girly – he talks about her a lot. Especially after he gets this sad look in his eye after he mentions this lady named Betty.

He says that we'll be best friends, though.

"What should we name her?" He asks one day.

"Bonnibel!" I shout because it sounds pink and sweet and girly and pretty.

He just laughs and we talk about princesses made of bubblegum and butlers made of peppermint.

But there's still this sad, sad look in his eyes.

.

.

.

Sometimes, when Simon thinks I'm not looking, he'll get this sad and faraway look in his eyes. Almost like Daddy when – .

I try cheering him up and we talk about unicorns the color of rainbows and talking purple clouds.

But it's getting harder and harder to pull him away – sometimes, he goes hours not remembering. He'll talk about ice and snow and cold and princesses but he'll forget things.

Things like Simon and Betty and Marceline.

When it happens, I just grab Hambo really tight and try not to listen to the echoes.

.

.

.

Simon says that the world's going to be empty for a while. Something about re-gen-er-ation and adapt-ation but he says not to worry. We aren't always going to be alone.

Someday, we'll be all together with all of our friends – Betty and Bonnibel and people made of candy.

But he doesn't know – he doesn't know about the echoes at night; the echoes that come from his crown as he whispers to it that I can hear when he thinks I'm asleep.

He doesn't know how the ice is forming over his eyes – how his skin is turning bluer and bluer every day.

He doesn't know how hard it hurts when he asks me who _I _am.

He doesn't know how hard it hurts when he asks me who _he_ is.

He doesn't even _remember_ Hambo.

.

.

.

But, I still hope for that someday.

That someday where it'll just be me and Simon and Betty and Bonnibel.

That someday when I won't have to remind him that his name is Simon or why he has a crown or where Betty is.

Someday, we'll be together and we'll smile together.

And our smiles will be louder than the whispers and fill up the empty, empty world.


End file.
